The metabolism of the free fatty aldehydes, fatty alcohols, and alkyl and alk-l-enyl glycerol ethers will be studied in regenerating rat liver after partial hepatectomy. The activity of the enzymes involved in the anabolism and catabolism of these lipid types will be investigated at different stages of regeneration. The subcellular localization of these lipid types in adult and regenerating liver will be evaluated. Specific lipid types will be isolated from total lipid extracts by a combination of column, thin-layer, and gas liquid chromatography. Biosynthesis of specific lipids will be investigated using appropriate substrates in cell free homogenates or subcellular fractions.